Leoncio Almeida
'Leoncio Almeida '''is the main villain of the 2004 telenovela ''Isaura The Slave, an adaptation of the book of the same name. Leoncio is based of the character of the same name who appears in said book. It is based on the villain of the same name played by Rubens de Falco in the original version, broadcast in 1976. He was portrayed by Leopoldo Pacheco. History Youth and return When he was a child, he watched all the immoral attitudes his father the Commander had, like his extravagances, his adulterous affairs with the female slaves and his cruel attitudes towards his slaves. Specially, he watched when the Commander whipped the slave Juliana because she didn't want to sleep with him, and just after she gave birth to Isaura, a white mulatto who was the daughter of his former foreman, Miguel. In the school, he was absolutely mischievous and incorrigible. He even threatened the teachers into putting snakes in the classrooms if they informed his parents on his misbehaviour in class. In home, whenever he misbehaved, her mother Gertrudis disciplined him, but more often than not his father was very overindulgent with him. When he grew up, he wasn't any better. He once raped a female slave in the outskirts of the hacienda and was so violent that the slave got hit by a stone in the floor and died. Manuela, André's mother, witnessed everything while she was gathering leaves to prepare tea for Gertrudes. Leoncio lied to his parents about the cause of death of the slave he killed, but Manuela told the truth to the Commander. As a punishment, Leoncio was whipped by his father, so the former sought revenge on Manuela by having foreman Francisco "Chico" poison Manuela with shnapps. The slaves, including her lover Joao and her sister Joaquina, didn't know the real cause of her death for a long time. Years later, when he was sent to the university, he eventually left the university and instead the money sent by his father that supposedly was to afford his studies was squandered in extravagant parties and prostitutes. He made his parents believe that he was studying. In holiday time, he sent them a letter saying he won't come because he preferred to study. The Commander knew that his son was lying. Leoncio eventually returned to Campos, unbeknownst to his parents. He was having an affair with a woman called Tomasia Albuquerque. He didn't love her and he just used her to have sexual relations. The Commander later received a payment letter with a huge debt his son contracted and confirmed his suspicions that he wasn't studying all along. He learned that his son was in Campos living in concubinage with a woman. He got angry and went towards the place both cohabited, wanting to punish Leoncio. When Tomasia told him that she was waiting a son of his, he revealed that he never loved her and insulted her saying her that he would never marry her because she was poor and also the child could be of another person. The Commander arrived and lectured Leoncio for what he did and also insulted her. When she said she was impregnated by Leoncio, Leoncio told his father that the baby could be of everyone and insulted her, although he knew perfectly that she was telling the truth. Then the Commander had also an insulting attitude towards her. When both left the place, the Commander scolded his son because of the debts and told his son that he would be married to Malvina, Colonel Sebastiao's daughter. When they arrived home, they were received happily by Gertrudes and Isaura. When Leoncio saw Isaura, he noted how has she become a beautiful woman and became infatuated by her. Lust Leoncio was as lustful as usual, but was surprised that Isaura was the first woman to refuse to sleep with him. Isaura was protected by Gertudes and the Commander from Leoncio's advance, but their negligence to declare her free and give her to Miguel meant she would be slave to Leoncio. After Leoncio's parents died, Leoncio became more eager to try to have sex with her, but she remained resistant. Malvina tried to control him, to no avail. Death and whodunnit He had Isaura in a barn. After she fainted, someone came to the barn with a knife, gave a rant to Leoncio and killed him. Since the seargent saw Isaura trying to remove the knife from Leoncio's corpse, Isaura was arrested. Isaura could have been released if she admitted to have killed him, but she refused to lie. Only Belquior knew the real culprit; he disclosed it to some foremen who were eventually murdered by. At the trial, Belquior discloses who was the actual murderer out of fear of being estranged from Isaura. The original murderer was Chico, who stole Serafina's jewels. However, the writers went for alternate endings; in one of them Rosa is the murderer, in another, Belquior, and lastly, Malvina. Category:Pure Evil Category:Slaver Category:Book Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Cheater Category:Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Misogynists Category:Heretics Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Deal Makers Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Perverts Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Betrayed Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Blackmailers Category:Rapists Category:Thief Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Love Rivals Category:Addicts Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incriminators Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Live Action Villains Category:Forgers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Criminals Category:Greedy Category:Golddiggers Category:Suicidal Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Egotist Category:Businessmen Category:Leader Category:The Heavy Category:Elitist Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Starvers Category:Wrathful Category:Gaolers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors